


In the Dungeon

by pairatime



Series: Speirs and his boys [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: BDSM, Dungeon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speirs shows Grant what he found</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Speirs/Grant for dearkiki

“What is this place?” Grant asked as he reached the center of the large basement of one of the Berchtesgaden’s estates, taking in all the unusable equipment filling the room.

“It’s seems that one of the kruts generals likes to live a little different then most,” Speirs answered as he opened a large wooden cabinet that was alone one wall.

“Is this what I think it is?” Grant asked as he walked around a raised platform with a wooden T coming up out of it to about waist height with three holes in the top part of the T, two small ones near the sides and in the center a larger one.

“What do you think it is Sergeant?” Speirs asked as he pulled something out of the cabinet. Before walking over to the platform grinning as he watched Grant walk up the steps.

“Why would someone have stocks in their basement, and what’s all this other stuff,” Grant asked as he tried to open the stocks only to find it wouldn’t open.

“You have to pull the pen out first,” Speirs told the other man as he stepped behind Grant pressing Grant against the stock using one hand to pull out the wooden pen holding the two parts of the stock together, “and it’s not a basement.”

“It’s sure as hell not a wine cellar,” Grant said as he gripped the stocks and pushed himself against Speirs, feeling Speirs hardening dick grinding against his ass.

“We’re in a dungeon and you’re not dressed right,” Speirs whispered into Grant’s ear before he nipped Grant’s ear and then started working his way down the other man’s neck, using his hands to unbuckle Grant’s belt

“A d-dungeon,” Grant stuttered as he felt Speirs bit down on his neck as the man pulled his belt off “you can discipline people in a dungeon.”

“Yes we did talk about that last night, about all the things I can do with one,” Speirs said as he pulled open the stocks,” bend over,” he added as he stepped back to give Grant some room.

“Sir?” Grant said as he looked down at the open stocks, not moving.

“Bend over Chuck,” Speirs said as he walked around the stocks, “your hands goes here,” he explained as he took Grant’s hands and guided them to the smaller holes, “and your neck...do you trust me?” Speirs asked as he looked Grant right in the eyes.

Grant took a deep breath before answering, “yes sir I do.”

“Then your neck goes here,” Speirs ordered as he ran a finger over the lower half circle of the large middle hole.

“Yes sir,” Grant said as he licked his lips and lowered his body until he had his neck resting in the stocks. He licked his lips again when we saw that he was now at the level of Speirs’ crotch.

“That’ll come later sergeant” Speirs said as he lowered the top of the stocks and slide the wooden peg in place locking the stocks.

Speirs walked around the stocks and ran his hand over Grant’s back. Feeling the man’s muscles through the uniform until his hand reached Grant firm ass. Speirs brought up his hand then smocked it down on Grant’s ass hard, the smacking sound echoing in the dungeon.

“Ah,” Grant yelled with a start as he pulled at his hands and twisting his head trying to see his ass.

“No talking at the moment,” Speirs ordered as he pulled down Grant’s pants, “and when you do talk I only want to hear counting Sergeant, lets see how high you can go,” Speirs added as he preceded to fill the room with the sound of flesh on flesh.


End file.
